A Sweet Tale
by ShyMaui808
Summary: It's February 14th, a day that most girls look forward to. A day to confess to the person you love! Wonder how it'll go for Chelsea and Lanna?


Sweet Tales

February 14th...

Today is a day that everyone looks forward to. Valentines. Waiting to see if they'll get chocolate from their special person. Even I can't resist the temptation of joining in. That is why I will make it my mission to give chocolates to Vaughn!

"Hehe. Today I'll make my special chocolate and strawberry heart candy!"

As I started baking, I heard a knock at the door. I checked to see who it is. The moment I opened the door, it quickly hit me in the face.

"Ouch! W-what the-?!" I shouted in shock.

"Hi there Chelsea~"

I finished rubbing my face and saw Lanna sitting in front of me.

"Lanna!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask if I could make some sweets with you." She said with a large grin.

"Ah, sure. I'd like that."

It's nice that I can chat with someone while baking. But I wonder who Lanna is giving her chocolates to? Perhaps Denny? Before I could even ask, a puff of white smoke appeared in the air.

"Waaah!"

*cough* *cough* "What happened Lanna?"

"Oh...haha nothing. I was just a bit clumsy." She said giggling.

I couldn't help but stare at her pure white face now.

"Pfft...haha. Lanna you look like a ghost."

"Huh?"

Lanna turned towards the mirror and yelled. As if she saw a real ghost.

"Oh no! I look awful!"

"Don't worry, it's only flour. Besides I'm sure Denny won't mind." Showing a smile smirk.

"Yeah...wait what!?"

"D-Denny?! Why would you say that!"

"We'll isn't he the one that you making chocolate for?"

I could see Lanna's face turn a deep rose color. Wow. I can't believe I actually hit the nail on the head. Ah well, this seems fun. I can tease her with this information. I gave her a towel to dust the flour off, but her face was still red.

"You know...um, Denny is really sweet. Uh and I can't help but like him..."

"Heh, I understand how you feel. Since I can't help but love Vaughn."

I could feel my face turning a bright red too when saying those words.

"Okay then, Chelsea! I wish you luck on your confession to Vaughn!" Lanna said as she made a fist pump gesture.

"I wish you luck too!"

Finally! With everything that went on today, Lanna and I managed to finish our chocolates. Now the hardest part of all is next. The confession. We wrapped the chocolates in a small bag, topped with a ribbon. Then we walked out the door together and smiled at each other. Simultaneously we shouted...

"LET'S GO TOWARDS OUR LOVE!"

-/-

P.O.V. ( Lanna)

After working with Chelsea on our chocolates, I decided to head over to Denny's house. For every step I took towards his home, my heart beat faster. All these thoughts ran through my head! Will he accept them? Will he be happy? With all these worried thoughts popping up, I seemed to end up in front of Denny's house quicker than expected...

"Erm...maybe I should just forget it this year haha." I then nervously turned around.

Suddenly...a familiar voice called out.

"Hey there Lanna~"

"Oh! Uh um...h-hey Denny!" I shouted out.

Waaah-! I must sound so weird! Come on Lanna, act normal, act normal.

"So what's up Lanna?" Denny smiled.

"N-not much haha. Just taking a little walk."

"Haha I see."

Denny peeked a quick glance at the bag in Lanna's hand.

"Whatcha got there Lanna?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? ...ACK! Um this is..." My words cut short by my own mind.

What am I doing!? I need to give these chocolates to him! Get ahold of yourself...*smack* I hit myself on the cheeks to focus.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Denny shrieked in surprise.

"Denny!"

"Y-yes?!"

"I um...I want you to accept these chocolates! Because I-I LOVE YOU!"

I can't believe I said it! Wow, I could feel the temperature in my face rise. Forgetting about myself for a moment, I looked up at Denny. Huh? D-Denny's face was completely red. Just like mine. Before I could manage any words, a soft touch fell upon my lips. It felt like forever till our lips separated. A hot and heavy breath left our mouths. I peered at Denny's face and saw him covering his blushing face with both hands.

"You know Lanna...I've loved you for a long time. So right now, I'm really happy!"

"No way..."

Tears came down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that he felt the same way. Gently, I felt his hand caress my check and wipe the tears. I flashed a big smile and said...

"Happy Valentines Day."

P.O.V. ( Chelsea)

After parting ways with Lanna, I started walking down to Mirabelle's shop. I couldn't help but wonder if Lanna's confession went well. What if it didn't go well? Great, now I'm starting to feel nervous. Maybe I should turn back...but I guess it's too late now that I somehow ended up in front of the store. Okay, I'll just calm and hope for the best. I reached for the door. As soon as I opened it, I heard a voice,

"Ah, thanks Mirabelle."

Then, the door quickly swung open.

"WAAAH!" I could feel myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground. But instead of feeling the ground, I could feel someone holding onto my arm. Slowly opening my eyes, I glanced upwards to see that it was Vaughn holding me up.

"Tha-" I started...

Vaughn gave a teasing smirk, "You're one troublesome girl."

My words cut short by an all too known line. Honestly, I could have sworn I heard a vein pop. You jerk! Who do you think got me falling to the ground! Giving a strong tug, Vaughn lifted me up.

"Well up you go."

"...Thanks..." I said reluctantly.

"Ah."

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Um Vaughn, you can let go of my arm now."

There wasn't any response.

"Hey. I said-"

I looked at his face and saw him staring at the bag of chocolates in my hand. Maybe this could be my chance! As I held the bag in front of him he began to ask...

"So? Who do you plan to kill with those?"

"Kill? EXCUSE ME!? Let me remind you that I am a pretty good cook!" I yelled as I knocked off his hand.

Covering his ears, he continued, "Yeah yeah. Just answer my question."

Geez this guy! Better get it over with I thought.

"It's for y-...ELLIOT." I said with a straight face.

"..." Vaughn's face darkened.

Jokingly I told him, "Hmph yeah since it's valentines I decided I should try confessing."

"...seriously...?"

Turning towards the direction of Elliot's house. I took one step forward and soon found myself in an embrace. Looking back I saw Vaughn's blushing face. Even though he was blushing, I could also see a hint of sadness.

"What's so good about that glasses guy?" Vaughn's voice sounded shaken.

Glasses guy? Pfft.

"What? Are you jealous? Haha." Even though there was no way.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Huh?"

Still in his arm, I managed to turn my body around. By doing this, I set myself up for a surprise.

"Mm!"

Vaughn's lips crashed against my own. His hands holding my face tightly. A minute...no maybe even two minutes passed. I can't tell anymore. This was way too much! I couldn't take a breath at all! I tried to push him away so that I could breathe. *Gasp* Both of us seemed to be gasping for air. I really couldn't think any more and found myself confessing.

"Ah...hah...I love you Vaughn..." My face somehow got brighter than before.

"...hah? Didn't you say that you were going to confess to glasses?"

Looking down and twiddling my fingers, "Yeah well...about that...I sorta lied~ hehe..."

"You...you...YOU IDIOT! I DID SOMETHING EMBARRASSING LIKE THAT OVER YOUR STUPID LIE!?" He shouted.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just got irritated..."

"Jesus...don't do that!"

Vaughn covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His face showed his emotions clearly. A cute embarrassing blush that I would never forget.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. But I really do love you Vaughn."

"Urg...dammit! I love you too idiot...!" He said while still holding a cute blush.

Well that way of saying his feelings was uncute...but, whatever, the guy I like said he likes me too so I can't argue.

"Vaughn. Will you accept these chocolates?"

"Yeah." He shyly replied. *cough* "Do you think we could try the kiss again?"

This is gonna be a long Valentines Day...haha.


End file.
